


Talk Less, Smile More

by glitchywords



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Secret Relationship, laff is nonbinary and uses xe/xir/xim pronouns, the whole hamilsquad is here but i really didn't feel like typing them all out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchywords/pseuds/glitchywords
Summary: "What's the matter, Jefferson?" Alex says, placing his cup back on the table and crossing his arms over his chest. The others only rolled their eyes at the two of them, while the rest of the dining hall looked on, placing silent bets on which one would start yelling first. "Too embarrassed by the fact that nobody in their right mind would want to date a prick like you?”
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Talk Less, Smile More

**Author's Note:**

> hamilton is still a good musical and i will die on this hill
> 
> originally written and posted in 2015

Alex smirked at Jefferson over the rim of his cup. He couldn't even remember what they were arguing about this time, but any opportunity to get under the senior's skin was a challenge he was more than willing to accept.

Thomas was straddling the chair next to him, his chin resting on his arms, with a lazy smirk on his face. Alex had to try not to think about how that very same smirk was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes that morning.

"What's the matter, Jefferson?" Alex says, placing his cup back on the table and crossing his arms over his chest. The others only rolled their eyes at the two of them, while the rest of the dining hall looked on, placing silent bets on which one would start yelling first. "Too embarrassed by the fact that nobody in their right mind would want to date a prick like you?”

Thomas felt his stomach drop and his smirk faltered, but it never dropped. Alex seemed to have no conscious idea of what he'd just said (something that happens a lot), but that didn't mean it hurt less. Eliza was staring at Alex in shock, her fork halfway to her mouth. John and Hercules looked back and forth between the two tensely, wondering how Jefferson would react. Lafayette was the only one openly glaring at xir friend. Thomas only chuckled and shook his head before standing and walking back to his table with Madison. Alexander frowned in confusion. "Jefferson?"

He looked at the others, but they only shook their heads and gave him sympathetic looks. The rest of the dining hall were confused as to why Jefferson just walked off without an argument, but they didn't dare question it. For the remainder of the week, they completely ignored each other and everyone was starting to worry. Since when did Alexander and Jefferson not take the chance to fight?

When Thomas would go over for their bi-weekly movie night in Alex's and John's off-campus apartment, Alex made it a point to not be there when he arrived. When he was there, he almost always made up an excuse to be somewhere else, pushing past him coldly on his way out the door. Neither of them would even answer each other's texts.

Finally, everyone had gotten sick of it and practically forced the two boys to sit in the same room during the movie. It was uncomfortable and awkward, to say the least, with Alex sitting as far away from Thomas as possible, but after he kept feeling eyes on him and turning his head to see Thomas look away every time, he finally gave in and pulled out his phone.

_ To: mi amour <3 _

_ we need to talk _

He made sure to make eye contact with him after he sent it, and stood up to walk to his room. After a few minutes, Thomas stood to follow, and Lafayette turned up the volume on the television. Thomas closed the door behind him and turned to face the boy sitting on the bed. “Well?”

“I didn't mean it, you know that, right?”

Thomas furrowed his brow and crossed his arms over his chest. “I don't think I do. What could have possibly made you think that I'm ashamed of you? If it's the hiding, I'll remind you that you're the one who agreed to it. My father has eyes all over campus to keep an eye on me, you know that. Hiding our relationship isn't just about protecting me, I'm also trying to protect you.”

“From what?! Getting my name dragged through the mud?! In case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly have a name to drag. And I highly doubt that we'll have to worry about not get hired anywhere just because we dated in college. It's 2016, for Christ's sake, that's illegal in this state.”

Once again, Thomas' stomach sank. “Dated? As in past tense?”

Alex snorted and looked down at his hands in his lap, like he couldn't stand to look at the other's face. “It's not like we've been on very good terms this past week. We haven't even spoken to each other.”

“We're speaking now.”

“We're arguing.”

Thomas sighed and pushed himself off the door to walk over and sit on the corner of Alex's bed, giving him enough space. “We don't have to be. We could pretend this never happened and go back to how we used to be.”

Alexander looked at him incredulously. “And not talk about it at all? That's not exactly the base of a healthy relationship, Thomas. I'm trying to communicate, but that's a two way street. You have to put in the effort, too.”

It was Thomas' turn to look at his lap and he swallowed thickly, the silence in the room tense as he mulled over his answer. “What if we didn't hide anymore?”

Alex looked at him like he'd grown a second head. “What?”

“What if we don't hide anymore?” Thomas repeated, moving closer so their knees were touching. He took it as a good sign that Alex didn't flinch away. “We don't even have to outright say anything unless someone asks. We can just go out and hold hands around campus. I can't believe I'm saying this, but it doesn't have to be anything flashy and extravagant.”

He was terrified that Alex would say he was being ridiculous, that his father would never approve, but to be frank, he didn't give a damn about what his father thought. Alex interrupted his inner monologue by sliding into his lap and placing both of his hands on either side of his neck.

“Are you really willing to do that?” he asked, his eyes searching his face for some kind of sign saying this was a joke. Thomas nodded and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. He kissed the tip of his nose, making Alex smile softly and lean forward to press their lips together. The kiss soon became heated, and Alex tugged on the hem of Thomas' shirt, huffing impatiently against his lips when it wasn't taken off immediately. Thomas broke the kiss to tug it off over his head and to do the same with Alex's, before he flipped their positions and pressed him into the mattress.

.

With one arm wrapped around the smaller man's waist, his hand splayed across the small of his back, Thomas rocked up into him, letting out quiet groans against Alex's shoulder. Alex's own cries and whimpers were muffled by his boyfriend's neck, his eyes clenched shut and his arms around his shoulders. Thomas was sitting in up in the middle of the bed and Alexander was in his lap, riding him slowly with his legs wrapped around his torso. They moved in sync, sweat covering their bodies.

"Thomas," Alex whined as he pulled away slightly, bumping his nose against his chin almost lovingly (it was lovingly. Everything Alex did for Thomas in their private life was done with love.)

Thomas only nodded and carefully moved Alexander onto his back, covering his body with his own, and holding him close and secure as he continued to make love to him. His arms were bracketing Alex's head as they kissed, and neither of them lasted long after that. They came together, panting into each other's mouths. The room smelled of sex and sweat and the sheets already felt disgusting as they lay there and came down from their highs. Alex shifted and Thomas pulled out slowly, taking off the condom and tying it off, throwing it in the general direction of the waste basket.

"I didn't mean it," Alex whispered into his chest a few moments later, for what seemed to be like the thousandth time. "You know I'd never say anything that belittled our relationship on purpose. You're not ashamed of me and I know that, sometimes my mouth just gets the best of me and my brain to mouth filter malfunctions."

Thomas kissed his forehead, effectively stopping whatever he was about to say next. "That mouth of yours is going to get you hurt one day," he sighed, but he got up to put his sweatpants back on and opened the door quietly, peeking his head out to find everyone where they'd left them: sprawled out on the sofa and loveseat and continuing the Lord of The Rings marathon. He tiptoed down the hallway to the bathroom and wet a cloth.

The others must have heard the faucet running, because before he stepped back into Alex's room, the television was muted and he found six pairs of eyes staring at him with expectant looks. Thomas only gave them a small smile and a nod before closing the door behind him and going back over to the bed. He wiped his boy clean, careful between his thighs and other lower areas, before throwing the cloth in the dirty clothes pile and pulling on a white t-shirt out of the drawer Alex had cleared out for him in the beginning.

Alexander reluctantly rolled out of bed and got dressed himself, sliding on his underwear and sweats, and a bright blue Columbia U hoodie that looked suspiciously too big for him. He took Thomas' outstretched hand and laced their fingers together as they walked back out to join their friends, setting up camp in the empty recliner. Thomas laid across it with his feet dangling over the arm and Alex rested on his chest, his head over his heart with his arm slung over his torso protectively. Everyone only glanced at them a couple of times throughout the rest of the night, and they shut the television off when it became apparent that they'd fallen asleep like that, Alex's nose buried in Thomas' neck and Thomas' lips resting on his forehead.

After they'd all left, John poked Thomas awake before sauntering tiredly to his bedroom. They were both half asleep as they made the journey across the living room and Alex was swaying on his feet as Thomas pulled the dirty sheets off the bed and replaced them with new ones, making a mental note to come by and do the laundry tomorrow since Alex would probably forget. Once there were fresh sheets on the bed, Alex crawled under the comforter and cuddled back up to Thomas' side when he joined him, yawning widely and immediately falling back to sleep.

.

The next morning, everyone on campus gawked at them as the group walked down the sidewalk. There wasn't really anything unusual about them today; Angelica and Aaron were bickering like always, Lafayette was flawlessly doing xir makeup in a small compact mirror as xe walked, and John and Hercules were frantically trying to finish their homework. The only thing that could have been out considered “out of place” was the fact that Alexander and Thomas were walking a little ways ahead of them side by side. They weren't even arguing, but that wasn't what everyone was surprised at.

Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton, sworn enemies, were holding hands. Like a couple. Alex's smaller fingers laced between Thomas' larger ones. The space between them was practically nonexistent with how close they were. What the fuck.

They arrived at their first lecture of the day, and they went inside the building, leaving Alex to stand outside with Thomas. “We're still getting lunch downtown today, right?” Alex asked, stepping closer to him and sliding his hands in the pockets of Thomas' peacoat to keep them warm.

Thomas nodded and held Alexander's hands inside his pockets, completely aware of how everyone was staring at them but finding that he didn't care at all. He pulled him close and kissed his forehead, making Alex blush a deep red. “I'm meeting you after your seminar at noon and then a car is picking us up at the front gate.”

“So fancy,” Alex giggled, rubbing their noses together. “I feel like royalty.”

Thomas smiled softly down at him and took his hands out of his pocket so he could pull Alex flush against him, the smaller man letting out a quiet squeak as he hugged him back just as tightly, nuzzling his face in the warm fabric of his sweater. He felt lips on the top of his head and he placed his own kiss on the underside of Thomas; chin. Thomas tilted Alexander's head up and pecks his lips. “I love you.”

Alex felt warmth spread all the way down to his toes. He bit his lip. “I love you, too.” He leaned in for another kiss and he wasn't disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel as though you've read this before, that's because you probably have. All but one of my works have been reported and I suspect they're all going to be taken down, so here I am, reposting all 15 of them.
> 
> thank you so much for reading, and please remember to leave a comment and kudos, as they are my writing fuel, and come yell at me on my [tumblr](https://axhiiles.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
